Dream Vs Reality 3
by Darness K. M
Summary: Qui aurait cru qu'après seulement un an de cohabitation leur couple aurait encore droit à des revirements de situation... [ Suite de Dream Vs Reality 2 ]
1. Conflits

Dream Vs Reality 3

Conflits

\- Peter -

 _Je ne sais pas trop comment on en était arrivé là. Mais pas du tout. Après tout ce temps, je n'imaginais pas que notre relation puisse prendre une tournure pareille. Ça faisait un an qu'on vivait ensemble et je n'avais pas vraiment changé ma façon d'être. Je le traitais toujours comme un crétin qui ne comprenait rien, je lui faisais subir toute sortes de choses plus ou moins dure ou humiliante... Mais c'est vrai que depuis qu'on habite ensemble, il est devenu un peu plus rebelle, ce qui a plutôt le don de m'amuser. Bien sûr, je m'arrange toujours pour lui faire regretter son comportement. La vie était paisible, tout se passait très bien, du moins, c'est ce que je pensais..._

 _Parce qu'un jour, l'orage éclata. J'aurais dû le savoir, le voir venir, personne ne peut être aussi gentil, encaisser tout ça sans exploser un jour, je le sais pourtant. Même Scott n'était pas aussi gentil que ça. Donc, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. On s'était disputé. Comme jamais on ne l'avait fais. Et pourtant, j'en avais fais des choses qu'il aurait pu me reprocher, dont il pourrait longuement me réprimander si l'envie lui prend, mais non, il n'en avait jamais parlé, comme s'il évitait soigneusement le sujet. Évidemment, il savait pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien et qu'à la fin c'est moi qui trouverait raison et lui qui s'excuserait. Il me reprochait... Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il me reprochait vraiment. De ne pas être assez tendre. Pas assez câlin. D'être moi, je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas... Soit-disant qu'il n'est même pas sûr que je l'aime. Pourquoi je serais avec autrement ? Parce que je prends mon pied avec lui. Ce n'est pas complètement faux. Mais je ne reste pas avec lui juste pour ça. Il me prend vraiment pour un sale type ! Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais montrer que je tiens à lui, on est des hommes tous les deux, il devrait comprendre tout seul ce genre de choses. Je ne suis pas démonstratif, c'est tout. Surtout qu'il l'est pour deux._

 _Donc cinq ans à me poursuivre, un an de cohabitation et tout ça pour me reprocher d'être Peter Hale, on aura tout vu... Bon, j'avoue, je n'ai pas vraiment aidé durant la dispute, je lui ai répondu qu'il restera toujours un bêta raté de toute façon. C'était stupide. Et dis que le coup de la colère parce que je ne comprenais pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Cette situation n'avait pour moi aucune logique. Il l'avait très mal pris. Je sentais que je l'avais réellement blessé. Tout comme je l'avais déjà fais auparavant, sans aucune état d'âme, mais là... Ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu. Il avait ensuite fais ses affaires et était partis, sans un mot de plus. Je n'avais même pas tenté de le retenir. Parce que c'était toujours lui qui me courrait après, d'habitude. Je ne savais pas où il était partis, même si j'en avais bien une petite idée. Pour tout avouer, je pensais qu'il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour qu'il se remette les idées en place et comprenne que tout ceci était ridicule. Je m'attendais à le voir débarquer la bouche en cœur d'un moment à l'autre, prêt à faire ses excuses. Mais rien. Scott ne revenait pas. Et ça faisait déjà une semaine._

 _Je n'étais pas très bien. Je m'ennuyais sans lui. Tout était... Morne. Vide. Comme l'automne. Ça me file le cafard, l'automne. Voir les feuilles mortes tomber doucement au sol au gré du vent, je trouve ça assez lugubre. Je faisais quelquefois un petit tour dans le maison tout aussi vide, je ne l'avais jamais trouvé aussi grande que maintenant... Je n'avais envie de rien faire. Je regardais bien trop souvent mon portable à mon goût, comme si j'attendais un appel, un signe de sa part. Non, pas comme si, c'est carrément ce que j'attendais. Je fouillais dans mes photos, il ne le savait pas, mais il m'arrivait de le prendre en photo pendant qu'il dormait. Surtout nu, le soleil matinal illuminant son corps juste ce qu'il faut. Le seul regret que j'avais c'est qu'aucune des marques que je m'amusais à lui faire ne restait. Dommage. Je soupirais longuement en pensant à ce qu'on pourrait faire là, maintenant, s'il n'était pas partis... Je me redressais en entendant mon téléphone sonner, quelle déception ce fut en voyant le nom de Derek._

 _« -_ Oui, allô ?

\- Salut. Je me demandais comment tu allais.

\- Pourquoi si soudainement ?

\- Il est chez nous. _» Un petit silence avant que j'essaie de paraître le plus détendu du monde au téléphone._

 _« -_ Hé bien oui, tout va bien, j'ai retrouvé ma liberté de célibataire alors je profite, si tu voyais le succès que j'ai !

\- Peter... Pas à moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tout va bien ! _» J'entendis ensuite la voix de Stiles qui était certainement en train de lui arracher le téléphone des mains._

 _« -_ Donne-moi ça, toi ! Tu sais pas faire ! Allô ? Peter ? Tu vas ramener tes vilaines fesses de loup-garou ressuscité et t'as intérêt de t'excuser et reprendre Scott avec toi de gré ou de force ! Sinon je t'assure que je vais te pourrir la vie comme jamais tu aurais pu imaginer qu'on puisse te la pourrir !

\- Laisse-moi deviner, vous ne l'avez pas fais depuis qu'il est arrivé, c'est ça ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ça n'a aucun rapport ! Même si c'est plus compliqué maintenant que ça pue l'amertume dans tout l'appart' ! Tout ça c'est ta faute, alors dépêche-toi de venir.

\- Pourquoi ce serait ma faute ?

\- Parce que tu as oublié son anniversaire. Que tu passes ton temps à le traiter comme un idiot. Que tu n'as aucun geste de tendresse pour lui. Et d'autres trucs, m'enfin, tu sais bien que Scott est un grand sensible quand même ! Tu le traites comme un objet ! _»_

 _Pu... Son anniversaire ! Je me lève d'un coup pour aller jeter un coup d'œil au calendrier et observer la croix rouge à une certaine date, passé depuis plus d'une semaine... Il avait dû ronger son frein pendant quelques jours avant d'exploser. J'aurais dû le voir. Pourquoi j'ai rien senti ? Pire que ça, comment j'ai pu oublier ? Je sais ce que vous vous dites, c'est qu'un anniversaire, tout le monde peut oublier, tout ça... Sauf que je pense toujours aux anniversaires. J'ai pensé à celui de Derek, celui de Stiles, la mère de Scott, le père de Stiles... Et je n'avais d'ailleurs pas totalement oublié celui de Scott puisque je lui ai acheté un cadeau._

 _Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que je l'oublie comme ça..._

 _« -_ Peter ? Toujours là ?

\- Oui, je suis là... Je viens. _»_

 _Et je raccroche sans un mot de plus. Je prends un sac et y met quelques affaires, je ne dirais pas que je suis inquiet... mais quand même un peu. Stiles a dit que ça puait l'amertume dans leur appartement, et je n'ai jamais vu Scott amer. Triste, en colère à la limite... Mais amer ? Oui, là, ça m'inquiète. Je mets en route, Beacon Hills se trouvant assez loin, c'est ce qui était prévu depuis qu'on avait coupé les ponts avec tous les autres... Je ne pensais pas qu'on y reviendrait. Seulement un an plus tard. Même pas ensemble, en plus, vu que Scott m'a fuis..._

 _J'ai pensé à prendre le cadeau avec moi et le long du trajet je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais lui dire. À ce que je pourrais faire. Je ne vais quand même pas m'excuser, si ? Je crois que je n'aurais pas trop le choix, cette fois... Du moins, si je veux qu'il revienne... Et les rôles sont inversés pour la première fois, c'est moi qui doit aller le chercher. En même temps, quand vous pensez à tous les anniversaires sauf celui de votre amant, il ne faut pas vous étonner qu'il se sente délaissé et qu'il parte._

 _Une fois arrivé à l'appartement qui n'a pas tellement changé, j'entre tout naturellement comme s'il s'agissait de chez moi. Stiles m'attendait d'un pied ferme, apparemment pas content que j'ai mis son meilleur ami dans cet état._

 _«_ \- écoute-moi bien, t'as intérêt de te rabibocher avec lui ! Soit gentil. Gentil, tu sais faire ? Souviens-toi de ton coté humain, je sais pas, mais fais un effort ! _» Je soupirais, pas vraiment content à cette idée._

 _« -_ Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Stiles. Derek. _» J'échange un bref hochement de tête avec mon neveu. Il me fait ensuite signe de son regard du chemin que je dois suivre pour trouver Scott. J'aurais trouvé de toute façon. Il me suffit de suivre son odeur. Ou même les battements de son cœur, doux et apaisant, alors qu'il dormait profondément._

 _J'entre dans la chambre d'ami qu'il a investis sans un bruit et m'approche de lui, m'asseyant à ses cotés, et je me sens étrangement rassuré. Il est là. À coté de moi. Je ne le laisserais plus jamais m'échapper._


	2. Pardon

Pardon.

\- Scott -

3 jours avant le départ de Scott.

 _C'était mon anniversaire. C'était mon anniversaire et Peter avait apparemment oublié... ça faisait presque un an qu'on était ensemble, il avait pensé aux anniversaires de tout le monde, je suis sûr que si on lui demandait celui de la voisine, il le saurait ! Et pourtant, il n'y avait pas pensé au matin, ni à midi, ni tard le soir quand je revins enfin du boulot. Au contraire même, il dormait tranquillement. Il continuait sa petite vie tranquille alors qu'il avait oublié mon anniversaire ! Ça confirmait juste ce que j'avais toujours pensé, Peter me prenait pour un objet. Un petit truc décoratif. Un truc dont il pouvait se servir à l'occasion. C'est pour ça qu'il était capable de vivre avec moi. Je ne voyais que ça, sinon, je ne comprenais pas..._

 _C'est ce que j'ai pensé sur le coup mais je me suis vite repris, ce n'était pas possible, Peter ne pouvait pas être aussi ignoble que ça, peut-être qu'il veut m'embêter et pour être sûr que ça me surprenne, il me le souhaitera demain... Au pire, il finira bien par s'en rappeler à un moment ou à un autre. Mais oui. C'est évident. C'est Peter après tout, rien ne devrait me surprendre venant de lui. Alors, je me montre patient. Un peu trop._

 _Trois jours passent, et j'essaie de garder mon calme que je perds finalement peu à peu. Il se montre toujours aussi condescendant avec moi alors qu'il a oublié... Il oublie mon existence sauf quand il s'agit de la rabaisser, c'est ça ? Il a décidé de me montrer à quel point il me méprise, à quel point je suis insignifiant à ces yeux, c'est ça le plan ?_

 _« -_ J'en ai marre. _» Il m'a regardé surpris, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à ce que je dise ça tout à coup._

 _« -_ Quoi ?

\- J'en ai marre que tu me traites comme ça.

\- Et je te traite comment ?

\- Comme un idiot et un chien que tu te permets d'éduquer, et encore, je ne suis pas sûr que tu m'aimes.

\- Hé bien ça ne tient qu'à toi que ça change, je ne te traiterais pas comme ça si tu ne l'étais pas, ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si tu resteras toujours un bêta raté ! _»_

 _Silence. Gros silence. Tout était clair à présent, au moins. Il ne me traitait pas juste comme ça, il me considérait comme ça. Mais je réprimais ma peine, cette fois. Je ne lui montrerais pas mes larmes. Ni ma douleur ou ma peine. Je me suis contenté de prendre un sac, quelques affaires, et je suis partis. Il n'a pas esquisser le moindre geste pour me retenir, et pourtant, il voyait bien que je partais. Pour de vrai._

 _Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à tenir jusque chez Stiles. Ce n'était pas comme les autres fois où il m'avait fais pleurer, c'était différent cette fois. Comme dans un état de catatonie. Je me souviens de Stiles, inquiet en me voyant, j'imagine à peine la tête que je devais faire, il m'avait demandé ce qui m'arrivait, et tout un tas d'autres questions, et tout ce que j'avais réussi à bredouiller c'est que je m'étais disputé avec Peter. Il voyait bien que j'allais pire que pas bien, c'est comme si j'étais... Fracasser, je n'ai pas de meilleur mot._

 _Même par la suite, je n'ai pas pleuré. Je ne pouvais pas. Plus rien ne m'atteignait et c'est comme si j'étais dans un monde, ailleurs. Je ne faisais plus partis de la réalité. Les jours s'écoulaient sans même que je m'en rende compte, je ne faisais rien, j'étais dans le lit de la chambre d'ami et j'attendais simplement que le temps passe en observant dehors. Je n'espérais rien. Je ne me faisais plus d'illusion. C'était terminé. Tout était terminé. Je mangeais à peine, ce qui inquiétait Derek et Stiles, on n'avait jamais vu un loup-garou mourir de faim mais sait-on jamais... Mon meilleur ami ne m'a pas dis qu'il m'avait prévenu, qu'il savait que ça finirait comme ça, mais il devait le penser très fort. Il a essayé de prendre soin de moi, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, on a eu une longue conversation où je lui ai enfin raconté ce qui s'était passé..._

 _Puis, finalement, il a dû penser que la seule façon que j'aille mieux c'était d'appeler Peter, il ne m'en a pas parlé mais c'est ce qu'il a fais. Pendant que je dormais et rêvais du Peter de mes rêves. Celui qui prenait vraiment soin de moi. Celui qui tenait à moi. Il m'enlaçait tendrement et je pouvais sentir sa joue contre la mienne. C'était agréable. Réconfortant._

 _« -_ Tu pourrais être avec le vrai Peter...

\- Non... Je crois que ça n'arrivera plus... Il ne se donnera jamais la peine de me courir après...

\- Ha ça, qui sait, j'ai toujours été surprenant, non ?

\- J'aimerais que tu ais raison, vraiment...

\- Je ne pourrais jamais apaiser ta douleur.

\- Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait...

\- C'est la vérité, tu le sais. Il est là, il est venu te chercher. Réveille-toi.

\- Non, je ne veux pas... _»_

 _Trop tard, j'ouvris finalement les yeux. Enfin, j'ai eu un doute sur le coup vu que je retombais sur le visage de Peter..._

 _« -_ Bonjour, Scott. _» Ha bas non, c'était bien Peter en chair et en os apparemment, mais c'était vraiment rare qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom. Je l'observais avec des yeux ronds tout en me redressant, mon cœur battant déjà à tout rompre._

 _« -_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là... ?

\- Je suis venu te chercher, ça me paraît évident. _» Voyant que je gardais le silence, parce que l'information refusait d'aller jusqu'à mon cerveau, il reprit. « -_ Je veux bien admettre, que pour cette fois, c'est peut-être un peu ma faute... _»_

 _De... Hein ? Quoi ? Naaaan... Je dois être toujours en train de rêver, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Sinon comment expliquer que Peter Hale est venu me chercher et qu'il tente de faire, ce qu'il me semble être, des excuses ? Alors que je clignais des yeux, encore sous le choc de ce qui se passait sous mes yeux, il me tendit finalement une petite boite, où je posais mon regard, perplexe._

 _« -_ C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Je l'avais déjà acheté avant, mais je sais pas comment, j'ai oublié... Je ne l'ai vraiment pas fais exprès. _»_

 _Je le regardais à nouveau, il avait une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas... Il semblait... Inquiet, voilà. Peter était toujours sûr habituellement. Mais pas là. J'ouvris finalement la petite boite pour y découvrir une chaîne, avec en pendentif une moitié de cœur, le tout en or, je la pris doucement pour la faire glisser entre mes doigts, et je découvrais même qu'il y avait une date inscrite dessus._

 _« -_ Comme je ne savais pas quand est-ce qu'on pouvait considérer que nous avions été en couple, j'ai mis la date de notre rencontre. Tu sais, la nuit dans les bois, alors que je t'ai agressé sauvagement pour te transformer... Follement romantique, n'est-ce pas ? _»_

 _Il essayait de faire de l'humour, mais je n'avais franchement pas de mots, tout ceci me paraissait tellement irréel, et en même temps, je me sentais tellement heureux... Peter avait pensé à moi. Bien plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Il se rappelait même la date de notre rencontre alors que moi, pas du tout... Il prit la chaîne dans ma main et me l'accrocha autour du cou. Je savais ce que ça signifiait. « Tu m'appartiens ». Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Mais une question se posait... Je tendis la main pour découvrir le début de son cou et voir qu'effectivement, il avait bien l'autre partie. Il m'appartenait en retour. Je l'attirais alors à moi pour l'embrasser. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait manqué... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait me rendre heureux à cet instant... Je sais que ça n'arrivera certainement pas souvent, que c'est Peter et qu'à la première occasion il va recommencer à se comporter comme il l'a toujours fais. On s'engueulera peut-être même à nouveau. Mais je pourrais me souvenir de ce moment. Et ça suffira._

 _« -_ J'ai le droit de te traiter d'imbécile ? _» Peter fit une petite moue._

 _« -_ Juste cette fois alors.

\- Tu es vraiment un imbécile, juste cette fois. _»_

 _Il esquissa un sourire et me plaqua doucement contre le lit en se remettant à m'embrasser. Je passais mes bras autour de ses épaules, profitant de ce moment fort plaisant. Et le mot était faible. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi bien de toute ma vie._

 _« -_ Je t'aime, Peter, ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil...

\- Non, toi, ne me refais plus jamais ça, je dépéris sans mon Scott pour prendre soin de moi. _» Voyant mon air surpris face à cette déclaration, parce qu'il fallait bien avouer que les mots d'amour ce n'était pas son fort, il fit une petite grimace. « -_ On m'a demandé d'être gentil, alors...

\- Peter... Tu sais bien que je ne te jugerais pas, non ? Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de mystérieux qui prenait tout en dérision, mais ça me ferait plaisir de savoir, en toute honnêteté, ce que tu penses vraiment... Je t'assure que ça ne gâchera rien à ton charme.

\- Bon, juste aujourd'hui, je vais faire un effort... Je sais que je ne suis pas tendre avec toi et que n'importe qui d'autre aurait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou, ce qui serait normal. Alors, c'est vrai, je te traite comme un idiot à cause de ton côté gentil et naïf, mais en réalité, je trouve ça adorable. Ça me rappelle que moi aussi j'ai été plus humain autrefois. Je n'ai jamais été un grand sentimental, alors si tu ne l'étais pas pour deux, ça ne tiendrait pas, nous deux... _»_

 _Peter se confiait enfin à moi, après tout ce temps. C'était agréable, et tout ce que je voulais. Il me faisait enfin assez confiance pour s'ouvrir à moi. Je ne pense pas que comme il le dit, il n'est pas un grand sentimental, je pense juste qu'il ne le montre pas. Il ne s'en rend peut-être pas compte lui-même, mais il a sûrement peur de faire confiance et être trahis à nouveau. Blessé, au plus profond de son âme. Il ne veut plus être faible, plus jamais, il se doit d'être fort en toute circonstance pour ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs... Je me sers davantage contre lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Je me sens comblé. Je ne veux plus le quitter. Plus jamais. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui._

 _« -_ Ne pleure pas, Stiles va m'en vouloir... _» Me murmure-t-il en balayant la perle salée de son pouce, m'embrassant à nouveau._


	3. à Deux

À deux.

\- Peter -

 _Nous nous étions finalement endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais pourtant... je ne sais pas comment dire, cette fois est différente. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi proche alors que nous vivions ensemble depuis un an ! J'ai la sensation que cette dispute a permis de faire disparaître une barrière entre nous. Une barrière que j'étais le seul à avoir installé. Cette façon que j'avais de le traiter jusque là... c'était ma façon à moi de lutter malgré tout contre cet amour, de ne pas montrer ou même me rendre compte à quel point je tenais à lui en réalité. C'était une protection qui n'avait plus lieu d'être puisque c'est ça qui avait failli tuer notre couple..._

 _Notre couple. Scott et moi. Franchement, qui l'eut cru ? Personne. Évidemment que personne n'aurait pu imaginer une seule seconde que ça se termine ainsi entre lui et moi. Enfin termine... j'ai bien l'impression que ce n'est encore qu'un commencement. Après l'avoir observé dormir, je me lève finalement pour m'aventurer dans le loft à la recherche de café. C'est là que je remarque qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que nous deux, Stiles et mon neveu sont sûrement partis de peur d'entendre des choses qu'ils ne devraient pas entendre... pourtant, il ne s'est encore rien passé de ce coté là. Je me sers une tasse de café et j'entends Scott se lever pour me rejoindre, il me sourit en m'apercevant. Et dire qu'à la base on ne peut pas s'encadrer... que je l'ai mordu contre sa volonté et que j'ai laissé mon neveu se charger de son éducation de lycanthrope... j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que les choses aient tournés ainsi bien que si on y regarde, au début c'est moi qui ait tout fais pour le rendre fou. Fou de moi. Sans pour autant être romantique, loin de là même._

 _Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres, comme pour me dire bonjour, avant de se servir du café à son tour. Mon regard s'attarde sur son corps et sa peau mate, il est nu mis à part un boxer, et le collier que je lui ai offert... ce collier qui prouve qu'il m'appartient. À moi et rien qu'à moi._

« - Scott ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai envie de te prendre sur la table. Tout de suite. »

 _Il faillit s'étouffer en buvant son café avant de me regarder, la bouche légèrement entrouverte l'air de demander si j'étais sérieux. Bien sûr que je l'étais, ça devait se voir à mon petit sourire en coin. Je délaisse ma propre tasse pour venir glisser mes mains sur son corps, jusqu'à ses fesses, l'amenant contre moi pour l'embrasser passionnément. Rien à faire que Stiles et Derek puisse rentrer à tout instant et nous surprendre, j'ai envie de le faire mien, ici et maintenant._

 _Je le porte et l'installe sur la table sans cesser de l'embrasser, une main venant se glisser sur son entrejambe pour le caresser, le faisant doucement soupirer d'envie. Il mordilla tendrement ma langue tout en commençant à me déshabiller pour caresser ma peau à son tour. Ses mains sont chaudes et douces, elles vont de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à déboutonner mon pantalon et sortir mon membre pour le prendre en main... Je grogne un peu, j'en désire plus, je ne peux pas me contenter de sa main... On s'échange un regard et il semble avoir compris._

 _Il me repousse doucement pour s'agenouiller devant moi, finissant de me déshabiller avant de venir lécher le gland, passant le sa langue le long du membre avant de le prendre en bouche sans me quitter du regard. Vision terriblement excitante. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux tout en ondulant des hanches pour accompagner les vas et viens, râlant légèrement sous le plaisir. Je peux sentir sa bouche sur ma queue, sa chaleur, ses soupirs, son envie de moi, sa main caressant mes bourses..._

« - Viens là... »

 _Je le fais remonter pour l'embrasser à nouveau tout en le remettant sur la table, lui enlevant définitivement son boxer, écartant ses jambes pour coller sa virilité à la mienne et les frictionner l'une contre l'autre. Ma langue venait affectueusement caresser la sienne, nos bouches étouffants les râles de plaisir. Je me détache à nouveau de lui, écartant un peu plus ses fesses pour venir lécher doucement son intimité, le faisant gémir de contentement. J'introduis un doigt tout en venant mordiller doucement ses bourses, commençant des petits vas et viens avant d'en pénétrer un deuxième, faisant des petits mouvements de ciseaux pour dilater l'endroit. Ses râles se faisaient de plus en plus entendre dans l'appartement, nul doute que même si Stiles et Derek reviendrait au loft, ils repartiraient à la seconde où ils entendraient ça._

« - Peter... »

 _Je me redresse, venant caler mon nez contre le sien, profitant des ses soupirs et de son odeur avant de lécher ses lèvres, l'embrassant à nouveau langoureusement alors que mes doigts continuaient de s'activer. Je finis par retirer mes doigts pour le pénétrer brutalement dans un petit grognement. Son corps se cambre, se courbe, sous le plaisir. Je l'attrape par les fesses alors que j'entreprends un vas et viens assez sauvage, mordillant et griffant légèrement sa peau. Ça m'avait réellement manqué. Pas le sexe spécialement, mais passer ce genre de moment avec lui... c'est la meilleure des jouissances._

 _Il passe ses bras autour de moi, s'accrochant à mon corps, dans ce genre de moment j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il est resté le petit Scott que j'avais mordu... il a pourtant bien grandis. Autant physiquement que mentalement, il a changé. Depuis, il a tué, il m'a cherché, il a tout abandonné pour moi... il m'aime trop pour son bien-être et ça me rend plus humain. Scott a beau être un loup-garou à présent, humainement parlant il l'est bien plus que la plupart des humains. Sans lui, je crois que j'aurais replongé dans les ténèbres, je serais peut-être même devenu un monstre... alors qu'il m'a fais revenir dans le droit chemin sans même s'en rendre compte. Par la force de ces sentiments. Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est réellement un véritable alpha, personne n'est mieux placé pour en être un. Moi-même, je suis peut-être un alpha mais je n'aurais jamais pu devenir un véritable alpha, c'était au-dessus de mes compétences..._

« - Peter... oui... Peter... »

 _Comment ne pas craquer quand on gémit votre nom de cette manière ? Je mordille ses lèvres, accélérant les vas et viens, faisant claquer ses fesses et allant plus profondément. Il gémit plus fort, le regard voilé de plaisir, arrivant doucement à la jouissance. En le sentant devenir plus étroit, je finis par jouir en lui dans un long râle de plaisir... avant de revenir l'embrasser, plus tendrement. Je ne lui dirais jamais à quel point il m'a manqué alors qu'il ne m'a quitté qu'une semaine. On a pourtant vécu loin l'un de l'autre pendant 5 ans. Enfin... Je n'étais pas si loin et je le voyais régulièrement, mais il ne le savait pas._

 _Je l'embrasse une dernière fois du bout des lèvres avant de me retirer et me rhabiller. Scott se laisse alors aller contre la table, reprenant son souffle et je peux le dévorer du regard à ma guise. Je me demande s'il aurait vraiment continuer à tenir sans moi... Je sais que je n'aurais pas tenu une semaine de plus, alors Scott... Heureusement que Stiles m'a appelé._

« - Scott, ça te dirait de revenir vivre à Beacon Hills ? »

 _Il se redressa tout à coup, me regardant avec surprise comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre._

« - Tu es sérieux ?

\- On ne peut plus sérieux, oui. Tu pourrais retrouver ta vie... si tu en as envie, bien sûr. » _Il se leva de la table et vint m'embrasser amoureusement._

« - Peu importe où je me trouve, du moment que tu restes à mes cotés. »

 _Et gnagnagna... Il m'énerve presque à essayer de me rendre encore plus fou de lui, c'est jouer avec le feu alors que j'essaie d'être moins possessif... tss._


	4. Déménagement

Déménagement.

\- Scott -

 _Une fois revenus au loft, Derek et Stiles ralérent après l'odeur mais pas bien longtemps, surtout parce que je leur ai appris qu'on revenait habité en ville. Stiles avait littérallement sauté de joie._

« On pourra vous aider !

\- Non. »

 _Avait répondu froidement Peter. Stiles râla de nouveau alors que j'esquissai un sourire. Ça n'avait l'air de rien comme ça mais c'était la possesivité de Peter qui le faisait refuser l'aide des deux autres. Pour lui, notre « petit nid d'amour » ne devait pas être souillé et connu par des mains étrangérent. Aménagés par d'autres que nous deux. C'est vrai qu'il avait accepté de revenir ici mais il voulait toujours garder un certain contrôle sur les choses, et surtout, me garder auprès de lui. Enfin, je pense qu'il n'aurait pas appelé ça « notre petit nid d'amour » un peu trop niais pour lui. Ce mâle si viril et pourtant qui pouvait se révéler être un véritable romantique._

 _Une fois à la maison pour emballer le strict nécessaire et quelques cartons, j'eux droit à une véritable démonstration de force que j'appréciais grandement. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il voulait prouver mais je n'allais certainement pas l'arrêter. Peut-être montrer qu'il n'était pas encore rouillé ? Du coup, je le trouve encore plus sexy maintenant, mon homme... Si on m'avait dis, au début de cette histoire, que j'allais finir par l'appeler comme ça, je crois qu'on m'aurait perdu. Je ne l'aurais pas cru, c'était vraiment improbable. Et maintenant voilà où nous en sommes. La vie est vraiment pleine de surprises._

 _On a acheté une nouvelle maison à Beacon Hills. Et quand je dis on, c'est vraiment « on ». J'en ai payé une moitié et Peter l'autre, ça évitera tout conflit inutile, de toute façon je ne compte pas me séparer de lui. Pas maintenant. Pas après ses excuses, son cadeau, sa déclaration... ce moment était véritablement un pur bonheur que je n'oublierais jamais. Et je ne parle même pas de la partie de jambe en l'air ensuite, ça c'était... Wahou._

 _On a aussi racheté des meubles pour aménagé tout ça et de la peinture, on va vraiment faire de cette maison quelque chose qui nous ressemble. Et le plus compliqué va être la chambre, la pièce où on passe le plus de temps, surtout ensemble._

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de... bleu ?

\- Bof.

\- Vert ?

\- Vert ? Pour une chambre ?

\- Tu préfères rouge ?

\- Non, pas le rouge.

\- On va quand même pas laissé ça blanc !

\- Ça ferait très hôpital...

\- Et ça reflète le soleil du matin, ça va me donner envie de mettre ma tête sous la couverture...

\- J'aime bien que tu mettes ta tête sous la couverture.

\- Quelque chose me dis qu'on ne parle pas de la même chose. »

 _Il me regarde avec son petit sourire en coin et je ne résiste pas, je lui souris en retour. Je me retiens de l'embrasser parce que sinon ça finirait sous la couverture qu'on n'a même pas._

« Violet, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

\- Hmm... Pas trop clair mais pas trop foncé, oui, pourquoi pas.

\- Parfait ! On va faire ça alors. »

 _C'est ainsi qu'on a mélangé certains pots de peinture pour faire un violet parfait et on s'est mis à peindre la pièce encore vide de fond en comble. Bon, on n'a pas mis tout en violet non plus. Le plafond est resté blanc, on va sûrement y mettre des étoiles fluorescentes dessus et, si on en trouve, une lune. Ce serait superbe. Ensuite il y a un endroit tout gris, comme un tableau, et c'est un peu ça puisqu'il est prévu pour qu'on y laisse des messages effaçable. Ce n'est pas une idée de moi mais j'aime quand même. Je pense que plus tard on ajoutera un tableau aimanté aussi, où on pourra laissé affiché des souvenirs de notre vie. Il y a aussi une grande fenêtre qui donne sur un balcon._

 _Une fois qu'on a terminé de tout mettre en peinture, on se regarde, satisfait. Mais on est en débardeur, en sueur en plus, une petite mèche rebelle tombe sur le front de Peter, il s'est mis un peu de peinture partout, tout comme moi. Et bon sang ce qu'il est magnifique, ça devrait être interdit. On doit penser à la même chose parce que la seconde d'après je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur alors qu'on s'embrasse avec envie._

« Peter... La peinture n'est pas sèche...

\- Rien à foutre. »

 _ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Il embrasse et mordille ma nuque alors que sa main passe sous mon haut pour caresser ma peau. Je râle et le plaque à mon tour contre le mur, lui déchirant son haut pour venir goûter à son torse légèrement humide comme j'aime, avec quelques poils... Je descends de plus en plus et viens libérer la bête de sa cage pour la lécher avidement tout en fixant mon regard dans le sien. J'adore le regarder prendre son pied._

 _Une fois que j'ai bien humidifié son membre, il m'attrape et me remet à ma place initiale puis enlève mon bas avant de m'écarter les fesses et vient lécher doucement mon intimité, ce qui me fait pousser un long soupir de contentement. Sa langue continue son manège, humidifiant bien l'endroit avant d'y pénétrer un doigts, puis deux, pour me préparé convenablement._

« Peter... s'il te plait... prends-moi... »

 _Il n'y tient plus et remonte m'embrasser, tout en collant son bassin au mien. Il ne tarde pas à me pénétrer doucement, grognant légèrement à mon oreille, et je commence à onduler des hanches pour en avoir plus, gémissant et soupirant son nom. Il accélère et ça devient sauvage. J'aime ça. Peter est vraiment un bon coup, rien à dire là-dessus. Il me fait connaître à chaque fois des plaisirs qui me laissent pantelant et ça.. pour un couple, c'est juste le summum du bonheur._

 _Une fois qu'on a terminé de s'envoyer en l'air comme des bêtes, on est vraiment recouvert de peinture et on regarde le mur. Il n'est plus si bien peint que ça._

« Il va falloir refaire cet endroit...

\- Il n'y a plus de peinture. »

 _Peter soupira. Il n'a pas le contrôle sur cette situation et ça l'agace. Je trouve ça mignon mais je ne lui dirais pas._

« Prenons d'abord un bain alors.

\- Ha ouais ? Et tu sais dans quel carton sont les affaires pour le bain ?

\- Non.

\- Hé ben voilà !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à penser à les étiqueter !

\- C'est ce que j'ai fais alors tu pourrais au moins remercier !

\- Comme si j'allais te remercier pour ça... »

 _On s'échange un sourire complice, ça pourrait passer pour une engueulade mais ça ne l'est pas. Je ne sais pas trop expliquer ce que c'est, ça sonne un peu comme une parodie des gens qui s'engueulent pour rien._

« Peter ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime. »

 _Il sourit doucement et je m'attends à un « je sais »._

« Je t'aime aussi. »

 _Je l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Je suis vraiment fou amoureux de ce type et j'espère que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais._


	5. Confiance et communication

Confiance et communication.

 _Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que Peter et moi étions revenus à Beacon Hills, nous étions parfaitement bien installé dans cette maison rien que pour nous. À notre image. Notre petit nid d'amour comme je disais. J'étais repartit travaillé avec Deaton. Peter, lui, avait enfin décidé de participer à la vie active de la maison. Il était devenu antiquaire et avait ouvert une petite boutique, autant dire qu'il avait une arrière-boutique assez spéciale remplie de choses sur le surnaturel._

 _Mais aujourd'hui, pour une raison inconnue, j'avais été appelé par Stiles pour venir au plus vite le voir, sans rien dire à Peter. Ce qui m'inquiétait beaucoup, il fallait bien le dire. Depuis que nous avions failli rompre pour de bon, on ne se cachait plus rien. Mais puisque Stiles me le demandait... C'est vraiment parce que c'était lui. Je me rendis donc au loft de Derek et quand je vis la tête de Stiles et son fiancé, ça ne fit que m'inquiéter un peu plus._

« Bon, on sait que tu ne t'occupes plus de tout ce qui est surnaturel, mis à part si c'est pour soigner ou le genre de choses qu'on demandait avant à Deaton mais... » _Stiles se gratta la nuque._ « En fait depuis que toi et Peter vous êtes revenus en ville, il y a pas mal de meurtre... mais ce sont des meurtres qui ne peuvent pas avoir été fais par un être humain. Ni par un simple animal. »

 _Je fronçais les sourcils, pas sûr de ce que je devais comprendre. Stiles n'insinuait tout de même pas... non, je ne pouvais pas y croire._

« Est-ce que t'es en train de dire que ce serait nous ?!

\- Non, pas du tout ! Je sais que tu ne ferais de mal à personne !

\- Personnellement, je n'omets pas cette hypothèse. Après tout, on ne sait pas ce que vous avez fais toi et Peter pendant un an, vous pourriez très bien être devenus un couple de tueur en série.

\- Derek ! Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ?!

\- Je dis ce que je pense. Peter a toujours été doué pour manipuler son monde. »

 _Je serrais la mâchoire en entendant ça. Je savais que Peter avait commis des erreurs, j'étais le premier à le reconnaître, mais je pensais que c'était derrière nous. Et j'étais très loin d'imaginer que Derek avait si peu estime de moi. Ça me mettait vraiment en colère._

« Que ce soit bien clair. Ces meurtres n'ont absolument rien à voir, ni avec moi ni avec Peter, c'est forcément quelqu'un d'autre..

\- Mais Scott..

\- J'ai confiance en Peter, je sais qu'il n'a pas fais ça. Je sais que le doute subsistera certainement toujours chez vous mais ce n'est pas mon cas. J'aime Peter et je peux garantir que ce n'est pas lui. Sur ce, je dois aller préparer le dîner, alors je vous laisse. »

 _Sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, je suis partis de ce loft remplie de doute et de méfiance, en claquant la porte. Comment pouvaient-ils nous soupçonner une seule seconde ? Peter n'est pas un monstre non plus ! Il avait déjà fais du mal, oui, mais il y avait du bon en lui et il ne tuait pas pour rien._

 _Je rentrais à la maison, Peter n'était pas encore revenu du boulot. J'étais fier d'avoir un si bon amant. En fait, notre couple est assez surprenant, généralement pour les couples c'est tout beau tout rose dès le début et après, plus les années passent, plus ça se dégrade. Nous, c'est le contraire. Notre relation a débuté sur de la violence, la méchanceté gratuite de Peter qui m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs et à présent... c'est idyllique. Je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait être aussi bien d'être avec lui. Ni même si bien d'être juste avec quelqu'un, en fait._

 _Il rentre finalement et vient me rejoindre à la cuisine, il m'embrasse, comme chaque soir lorsqu'il revient. On a vraiment une petite routine de vieux couple et on aime ça. C'est largement mieux qu'être seul. On est avec l'être aimé, c'est juste magique. Je n'arriverais jamais à me lasser de lui, de ses mains, de sa peau, de sa voix..._

« Je peux aider ?

\- Ce ne sont que des pâtes... tu peux mettre des assiettes, si tu veux. »

 _Il me sourit et fais ce que je lui dis. Merde, il est adorable. Qui aurait cru que je puisse trouver Peter adorable un jour ? Il se conduit comme un véritable mari et ça me fait fondre sur place._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » _Finit-il par me demander en voyant mon regard perdu dans le vide._

« Je... heu... » _Je me mordille la lèvre. On a promis de tout se dire, sans vraiment le promettre, c'est plus un accord entre nous qui n'a pas besoin d'être énoncé clairement._ « Aujourd'hui, Stiles et Derek m'ont fais venir chez eux. Depuis que nous sommes revenus à Beacon Hills, il y a eu plusieurs meurtres plutôt.. étrange. Et ils te soupçonnent. » _Peter fronça les sourcils, en fait, toute son expression changea._

« Et toi, bien sûr, tu les as cru !

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Comment je pourrais penser une telle chose ? J'ai confiance en toi !

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu n'as pas le moindre doute ?

\- Pas le moindre. Je ne laisserais plus rien se mettre entre nous et les doutes en font partis. »

 _Peter se détendit en entendant mes mots et m'attira doucement à lui pour un câlin. Je me sentais tellement mieux à présent. Certes, je digérais encore avec du mal le fait que Stiles et Derek puisse nous soupçonner, ou tout du moins Peter, mais lui en avoir parler me fit du bien. Il savait à présent ce que je pensais. Il savait aussi que je ne mentais pas, je mens trop mal de toute manière._

« Je t'aime... »

 _Me glissa-t-il à l'oreille, ce qui me fit frisonner de la tête au pied. Ça devrait être interdit de pouvoir faire autant d'effet à quelqu'un juste avec quelques mots. Même si ces quelques mots signifient bien plus que ça. Je me sers un peu plus contre lui, souriant doucement, je respire son odeur._

 _Peut-être que je me trompe. Peut-être que l'amour me rend aveugle. Beaucoup de peut-être et d'hypothèses pourraient venir gâcher mon bonheur, mais je ne les laisserais pas faire. J'ai trop enduré. J'ai trop couru après cet homme pour le laisser partir à cause de simples suspicions._

« Moi aussi. Et tu sais mieux que quiconque que je ne te quitterais jamais. »

 _Je sens sa main dans mes cheveux. Je sais ses craintes apaisés. On s'aime plus que tout et rien ni personne ne pourra plus rien y faire._

« On mange ?

\- En voilà une bonne idée. »

 _On se détache enfin pour pouvoir manger, retourner à notre vie quotidienne de couple à présent solide et indestructible. Je suis certain que nous passerons le reste de notre vie ensemble. Je ne dirais pas que c'était un coup de foudre, quelque chose de naturel ou d'évident. Je me suis battu pour cet amour. Peter aussi, à sa façon. Et on s'est trouvé._

 _La soirée passe tranquillement et on termine, à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre, devant la télé. Peter a mis un film quelconque, on s'en fiche complétement, du moment qu'on passe du temps ensemble._

« Je vais les aider à trouver le meurtrier. Je leur prouverais que ce n'est pas moi. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre, tu verras. »

 _Je sers doucement sa main dans la mienne. Peu importe qu'il soit coupable ou non, peu importe ce que les autres en pensent, du moment qu'il reste à mes côtés..._


	6. Intrus

Intrus

\- Peter -

 _à vrai dire, je n'avais pas été tellement surpris de l'accusation qu'avait porté à mon encontre Stiles et Derek. Depuis toujours Stiles se méfiait de moi comme de la peste, s'il m'acceptait parmi eux c'était juste pour faire plaisir à son frère de cœur, je le savais pertinemment. Derek c'était différent, il se méfiait de moi c'est vrai, mais pas seulement. Il se souvenait toujours des bons moments que nous avions passés autrefois, comment j'étais avec lui à cette époque qui lui manquait, à ses yeux c'était toujours un peu moi et c'est comme si l'apparition de Scott dans ma vie avait tout changé. Il a beau savoir que ce n'est pas comme ça, ce n'est pas aussi simple à établir dans son esprit._

 _Par la suite j'avais donc décidé de les aider à trouver le tueur. Sur le papier ça paraissait être une bonne idée mais pour eux il s'agissait encore d'une de mes manigance et ils n'avaient même pas hésité à m'envoyer paître. Du fait, j'étais revenu à la maison bredouille. Je ne peux pas forcer les choses s'ils ne veuillent pas que je m'en mêle, ce serait un coup à empirer la chose._

 _Au final, vu ce qu'il s'était passé après, c'est avec regret que je me dis que j'aurais dû persévérer, faire quelque chose même n'importe quoi._

 _Le soir venu, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon tendre amour franchise le palier avec une petite fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains foncés, des yeux verts, et quelque chose me frappa instantanément c'est son in-expressivité._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » _Je finis par lui demander, ayant un peu peur de la réponse._

« Peter... tu vois bien que c'est une petite fille... »

« Oui, ça j'ai vu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »

« écoute... » _Commença Scott._

« Oh non... »

« Elle est toute seule, ses parents sont morts... »

« Et laisse moi deviné, tu as proposé qu'elle vienne habiter chez nous. »

« Oui ! »

« Et c'est un être surnaturel. »

« ça, on ne le sait pas encore. »

« Alors tu vas amener cette fillette à des assistants sociaux en disant que s'il se passe des choses étranges, c'est certainement elle ! »

« Peter, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! J'ai toujours dis que je détestais les gosses, pourquoi d'un coup tu penses que j'aurais changé d'avis ? »

« Mais elle est tellement mignonne, regarde ! »

« Scott, je m'en fous qu'elle soit mignonne, super intelligente et douée. Je ne veux pas d'enfants, c'est pourtant clair non ? Un enfant ça annonce la mort de notre couple, déjà tu ne vas plus vouloir faire l'amour à n'importe quelle heure de la journée de peur qu'elle nous entende ou nous voit ! »

« Peter ! »

« Et si demain j'ai envie de grimper le mont Everest avec toi, on fait comment, hein ? »

« Tu envisages de faire une telle chose ? »

« Non mais ça ne te permets pas de me priver de cette liberté. »

« Tu dis vraiment des sottises quand tu veux... »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, si tu veux la garder très bien, mais compte pas sur moi pour être son père ou avoir un quelconque rapport avec elle ! »

 _Scott soupira alors que je lui tournais le dos pour aller bouder dans mon coin. À vrai dire, ce qui me mettait le plus en colère c'est qu'il ne m'ait pas demandé mon avis avant. Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais bien voulu des enfants, mais pas maintenant. C'est trop tôt, je ne suis pas prêt pour ce genre de choses ! Je n'ai que la cinquantaine après tout._

« Elle s'appelle Adeline ! »

 _Me dit-il tout de même, ce à quoi je ne répondis rien. Déjà parce que restant dans l'optique que je n'allais pas m'occuper de la gosse, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais connaître son prénom. Par la suite mon petit-ami s'occupa de l'enfant qu'il venait de recueillir pendant que je bouquinais, plus un mot à ce sujet, si on se parlait ce n'était que pour des choses banales et tout à fais communes._

 _Nous nous étions couchés sans vraiment nous réconciliés et le lendemain matin, quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine, habitué à être le premier levé, je fus surpris d'y trouver la petite._

« Salut. » _Elle me regarde sans expression, elle n'a pas encore décroché un mot depuis qu'elle est là._ « Tu vas parler à un moment ? Est-ce que tu as une langue au moins ? » _Toujours rien._ « Tu sais, t'as le droit d'avoir peur de moi, je suis un grand méchant loup, un jour je te boufferais probablement dans ton sommeil. » _Aucune réaction, rien. C'est à se demander si elle comprend ce que je lui dis en fait._ « Je suis sûr que tu dois aimer la tarte aux champignons. »

 _Et vu qu'elle ne daigne toujours pas me répondre, continuant inlassablement de me fixer de façon flippante, je fais chauffer la tarte aux champignons que j'avais préparé puis je lui en sers une part. Elle la dévore littéralement, ce qui me fait hausser les sourcils, d'une part parce que c'est la seule fois depuis tout à l'heure où elle a l'air réellement vivante, mais aussi parce que je pensais que les mômes n'aimaient pas les légumes, comme quoi... cette gosse est pas banale._

 _Scott finit par se lever et nous rejoindre pour prendre le petit déjeuner alors que la gamine continue de manger de la tarte aux champignons, il ne fait aucun commentaire, visiblement ravis que je m'occupe finalement d'elle. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne savait pas qu'il avait gagné depuis le début. Je me console en me disant qu'après tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire endurer, je lui dois au moins ça, mais je n'en dis rien. Je vais bouder encore quelques jours et les choses rentreront dans l'ordre._

« Je vais travailler, je te laisse t'occuper de la petite. » _Alors là, j'ai failli m'étouffer avec mon café._

« Pardon ?! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu vas gérer ! »

« Mais il en est hors de question ! » _Il s'approche et m'embrasse sur la joue._

« Je saurais te récompenser comme il se doit. »

 _ça, vous voyez, c'est de le triche. Utiliser le sexe comme chantage, c'est odieux ! Pourtant j'esquisse un sourire et l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser langoureusement. À quel point j'aime cet homme ? Au point de renoncer à tous mes grands principes pour être avec lui. À la folie et bien plus encore..._

 _Il part travailler et me laisse seul avec cette petite fille qui ne veut toujours pas décrocher un mot et qui me fait de plus en plus penser à Mercredi de la famille Addams. À la fin c'est moi qui vais finir par en avoir peur..._

 _Je la colle devant des dessins animé que personnellement je trouve insupportable et vaque à mes occupations, me disant qu'elle allait rester sage et au pire n'irait pas plus loin que la maison... J'ai compris à quel point j'étais con en revenant et qu'elle avait déserté les lieux. J'avais merdé et il fallait absolument que je la retrouve sinon Scott ne me le pardonnerait jamais._

 _Sans plus attendre je partis à sa recherche, me repérant à l'odeur qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, je me rendais compte qu'elle était partis loin... et vite. C'était étrange. Quelqu'un l'aurait kidnappé ? J'arrivais finalement dans les bois et lorsque je la trouvais... le spectacle devant moi réussit à me faire froid dans le dos. Des corps humains étaient éparpillés là, mais pire encore, elle se trouvait là, au milieu d'eux, la bouche encore pleine de sang._

« Oh non... »

 _Je compris tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle venait de faire, tout et plus encore, je me mis peut-être à un peu paniquer en entendant Derek et Stiles se rapprocher, ils n'étaient pas si loin et je devais me dépêcher. Je fis signe à la fillette de se cacher, ce qu'elle fit, pendant ce temps, je mettais du sang sur moi, sur mes mains et ma bouche._

 _Autant vous dire que j'ai été pris sur le fait, mais la gamine court toujours._

* * *

 **La suite... au prochain chapitre XD**


End file.
